


Anything Can Happen

by gxldenskyes



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes
Summary: How do you go about telling your best friend’s mum that she has a hickey on her neck?
Relationships: Sarah Jane Smith/Tenth Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Anything Can Happen

Clyde walked along Bannerman Road, bobbing his head to the music playing in his ears. His mum had bought him a new iPod for his birthday through the summer and he had finally uploaded music onto it. As the song changed to the next and he grew closer to his destination, his guard came down slightly.

"Somebody call 911, shawty fire burning on the dance floor." Clyde sang along, "Whoa!"

He continued to sing along, now walking up the driveway of his best friend's home. Whilst Clyde continued to sing (badly), he was totally unaware of the presence behind him. Until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boo." Rani said as Clyde practically jumped out of his skin. Rani laughed, leaning back a little as she held onto her stomach.

"Don't do that!" Clyde exclaimed, taking out his earphones and wrapping them around his iPod quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise I was interrupting your sold out world tour." Rani chuckled.

"Well, it's a struggle to have talent like mine." Clyde shrugged, "I have all these fans running up, begging me to sing to them with my amazing voice."

"Oh, shut up!" Rani rolled her eyes as she nudged his arm, "Is that the iPod your mum got you?"

"Yeah." Clyde looked down at it, "I finally got around to adding music to it."

"It's only been five months." Rani replied.

"Well, we have been chasing Blathereen and Veil and the Mona Lisa remember!" Clyde nodded.

"And you've still been able to pass a biology test without asking for K-9's help again in that time." Rani teased in a baby voice, pinching Clyde's cheek.

"Get off!" Clyde shrugged her off before heading towards the door, "Are you coming?"

Rani just chuckled before she followed him to the door. Clyde rang the bell and they stood for a couple of seconds as they waited. Luke finally answered the door, a smile on his face as he saw his two best friends.

"Lukey boy." Clyde smiled as Luke let them in, "Ooh, I like that t-shirt. Your style is getting better as we get on, my young padawan. Please tell me you do know who Muse are."

"Yes, you did give me the run down of who they were, made me buy the top and gave me their albums to listen to." Luke nodded.

"Just checking." Clyde grinned.

"Where's Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"In the attic." Luke pointed, "She's got Mr. Smith looking for a meteor that went past this morning. Don't think it means anything though."

"Oh well," Rani followed the boys upstairs, "Anything can happen on Bannerman Road."

Sarah Jane turned when she heard the attic door open and her son and his two best friends walked in. She smiled as she took off her reading glasses, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hello, you two." Sarah Jane said, "You both okay?"

"Yep. How are you?" Rani smiled.

"Good." Sarah Jane nodded, "Just taking care of a meteor that went past."

"Luke said." Clyde walked down the steps, "It's a shame it wasn't an escape pod or a falling star that turned out to be Slitheen. We could have been having a very eventful day today."

"You've been watching Stardust again." Rani teased.

"Oi!" Clyde turned. He couldn't have anyone ruining his cool reputation. But maybe he could let Rani have a pass.

"Mum, do you want me to make some tea?" Luke asked.

"Oh yes please!" Sarah Jane turned before looking at Clyde and Rani, "Would you like some?"

"Yes please." Rani nodded, "I'll have a milk and two sugars please."

"Yeah, same for me." Clyde replied.

"Okay." Luke headed out of the attic.

"When did he know how to make tea?" Clyde asked.

"Since he woke me up one morning and gave me one." Sarah Jane replied, "He must have watched me making tea one day and remembered it all."

Rani chuckled as Clyde walked up the steps and sat on the leather couch. Rani took off her denim jacket, hanging it on the back of the door before sitting on the steps. As the three quietly watched Mr. Smith scanning, Rani noticed something odd about Sarah Jane. She looked different today. She couldn't place it. Was it her hair? Rani remembered Sarah Jane had got it trimmed last week but it still looked the same, if not a little healthier. Was it her clothes? No. Well, she wasn't wearing her usual waistcoats but the baby blue cardigan didn't make much change. Did she have new glasses? No. Sarah Jane bought those glasses from a Poundland, still refusing to get her eyes tested. The change was beginning to annoy Rani. That was until Sarah Jane turned to talk to them about something Rani wasn't really listening to.

Rani noticed a couple of pinkish reddish little blotches on Sarah Jane's skin around her collar. They were tiny but very noticeable and when she tucked her hair behind her ear, they were practically on show. Rani gasped audibly and Sarah Jane turned.

"What's the matter?" Sarah Jane asked, concerned and totally clueless to what Rani had noticed.

"Oh, um, I just remembered that um... that my mum is working late tonight." Rani lied. She knew that the two others knew it was a lie too but she had to play a long with it, "Ugh, I'm gonna have to eat my dad's macaroni again. Sorry... you were saying?"

Sarah Jane continued talking about whatever she was talking about and Rani felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She tried to avoid eye contact with Sarah Jane but suddenly, Sarah Jane said:

"Oh that reminds me!" She pointed before heading out of the attic, "I'll be back."

When she left the attic, Clyde joined Rani on the steps.

"Now, I know you were lying about your mum working late because she gave herself the day off to go see Take That with your dad." Clyde said, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Clyde asked before pointing to his neck, "On Sarah Jane's..."

"Yes!" Rani exclaimed, "I'm gonna be honest, I thought I was going mental. Do you think they could be burns? She can be a little careless with her straighteners at times."

"Rani, I know a hickey when I see one and those were definitely hickeys." Clyde replied, "Besides, who burns their neck that much in one sitting of straightening their hair?"

"Trust me, it can happen." Rani said. The two sat for a moment, "But surely she's not with anyone? I mean it's been almost a month since the wedding and I'm not sure she's entirely over Peter."

"Like she would tell us." Clyde shrugged, "You saw what she was like with Peter and that was before he put that weird ring on her."

The two sat for a moment before turning to Mr. Smith.

"Mr. Smith?" Clyde asked.

"No, I don't know if Sarah Jane is in a relationship and if I did, I would not be at liberty to say, Clyde." Mr. Smith replied quickly but calmly as always.

"Oh, you're no fun, Mr. Smith." Rani rolled her eyes before looking around the attic, "Where's K-9?"

"Are you really going to consult the dog about Sarah Jane's love life?" Mr. Smith asked, a clear disdain in his voice for the metallic mutt.

"Well, you're not giving us any clues so we have to ask K-9 instead." Clyde teased with a chuckle before he paused, "Ugh, I just had the thought of..."

"Clyde, grow up!" Rani knew what he was pushing at.

"I couldn't help it! Besides, no one over the age of twenty should be... you know." Clyde replied.

"Fornicating, Clyde?" Mr. Smith suddenly said.

"Yes! Thank you, Mr. Smith." Rani rubbed her forehead, "We just need to see if she mentioned anything and like last time, we are not going to blow our cover! Right, Mr. Smith?"

"Yes, Rani." Mr. Smith replied.

"Here we are." Sarah Jane walked in, holding the door for K-9, "I need to get K-9 to scan for any alien life forms. Just to be safe."

Rani and Clyde both nodded. They didn't want to make eye contact with Sarah Jane, feeling very awkward.

"I can do that, Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith said.

"No, it's okay." Sarah Jane replied, "K-9's managing it."

"Don't be jealous, Mr. Smith." K-9 said from the other side of the room.

"I'm not jealous." Mr. Smith replied, "I just don't appreciate my skills being wasted."

"Oh, what's up with you this morning?" Sarah Jane asked, her hands on her hips. She turned to look at Rani and Clyde, "What have you two done?"

"We haven't done anything." Clyde was quick to defend himself and Rani, "Mr. Smith must be feeling a little tetchy today."

"Well, whatever's bothering you, could you put it to the side please?" Sarah Jane asked, a little stern towards Mr. Smith.

"Yes, Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith replied. If he could sulk, he would have.

Sarah Jane turned back to K-9, watching him scan. Rani and Clyde looked to one another, unsure of what to do. They wondered if Sarah Jane was aware of the marks on her neck. They thought probably not and that if she had been, she would have worn a turtleneck or tried to cover it up with makeup.

"It could just be an allergic reaction to something." Rani shrugged quietly to Clyde.

"What was that?" Sarah Jane turned.

"Hm?" Rani lifted her head. How was she going to get out of this one? "Oh, uh-."

"I've got a bit of a rash on my arm." Clyde butted in. Rani was thankful he made the excuse up for her because she was quickly running out, "It came up this morning. Rani thinks I'm allergic to something."

"Oh, you should ask Mr. Smith to give you a mediscan." Sarah Jane gestured to the alien computer.

"Oh no!" Clyde quickly shut her down, "No, no, nah. A little bit of sudocrem will do the job."

Before any of them could say anything, Luke walked in with the tray of teas. He put them down at the little coffee table but before he sat down, he realised something.

"Oh, I forgot the biscuits." Luke said to himself, "I'll be back."

Luke left the attic again and Rani and Clyde got up to go over to the couch. Sarah Jane could sense the two were being strange but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew this was the perfect time to ask them what was going on.

"Right, you two. Tell me what's going on." Sarah Jane put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Rani said as they both turned.

"You two are surprisingly very bad at lying or at least very bad at lying to me." Sarah Jane replied, "Come on, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." Clyde chuckled, "It's a perfectly normal day on Bannerman Road."

"It's never a normal day on Bannerman Road." Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, "You two are hiding something."

"We're not hiding anything. Honest!" Rani held her hands up, almost in surrender.

"Look if it's an alien, just tell me." Sarah Jane dropped her arms.

"No! It's not aliens." Rani explained, "Everything's fine."

"What makes you think that it could be aliens?" Clyde asked.

"Well, Rani lying about her mum working late when we all know they're going to see Take That tonight, Mr. Smith is acting very strange with me and you have a rash on your arm." Sarah Jane gestured to them, "You two are clearly hiding an alien at Rani's and you, Clyde, have been hurt by that alien, now, if you are hurt by this alien, I need to look at it immediately otherwise it's going to get seriously infected."

"No, it's fine!" Clyde backed away, Sarah Jane moving closer to him.

"Clyde, let me see your arm." Sarah Jane tried.

"There's nothing wrong with my arm!" Clyde exclaimed, taking off his jacket and pulling up his sleeves, "See? Nothing wrong. We're not hiding anything."

"Then, why did you lie?" Sarah Jane looked at the two teens in front of her.

Clyde and Rani looked at one another. They didn't know what they were going to say but they knew they had to spit it out. They could not believe they had got themselves in this situation. Sarah Jane looked between the two, unsure of what was going on. She felt her stomach turn to knots, unsure of what to expect.

"Sarah Jane, is there something you're not telling us?" Rani asked.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked, a slight chuckle at the back of her throat. She was so shocked. What were they getting at? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sarah Jane, we noticed-." Clyde was cut off but the attic door opening and Luke walked in.

"Got them." Luke smiled as he held up the packet of biscuits. Though the smartest of the four, Luke was still rusty when it came to social cues and situations like these. The others knew that they were not going to discuss whatever was about to get brought up, "Are you not drinking your tea?"

"Oh, well, we were waiting for the biscuits." Sarah Jane chuckled, "Let's sit down. Oh, actually, I need to get something."

Sarah Jane rushed over to the bookshelf, the teens assuming she was going to get something. The three grabbed their mugs, going to take sips of their tea. As Sarah Jane looked around for the book she wanted to show her son and his friends, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She quickly looked over herself, pushing her glasses on top of her head. As her glasses tucked her hair back slightly, she finally noticed the love bites on her neck. Sarah Jane was so shocked, her mouth dropped open. How did she not notice them earlier? If she had, she would have taken care of them. It finally clicked. That's what Clyde and Rani had noticed. She felt so embarrassed.

The teens chuckled as they chatted over their tea and biscuits. Clyde was telling a story about something that happened at school and they were so engrossed in the story, they almost didn't notice Sarah Jane walk over. Rani was taking a sip of her tea as she looked to Sarah Jane who looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her face was bright red and her hair tucked over the side that had the love bites. She had noticed and Rani knew that Sarah Jane knew what they had been getting at.

"You alright, mum?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Sarah Jane said quietly before looking down at the book in her hand. Rani nudged at Clyde subtly as he looked over to Sarah Jane and he noticed her hair now covering her neck. Now the three of them knew what was going on, "I was just um... I was just looking for this book. I need to show you something but I... I can't remember what."

"Oh well." Luke shrugged, "I'm sure it'll come to you later."

"Yes." Sarah Jane nodded before sitting down next to her son. She took her mug from the coffee table, sipping her tea quietly. She was too worried about the marks on her neck to think about whatever the teens were talking about.

"Luke, why is there an extra mug?" Clyde asked but before anyone could say anything, the door of the attic swung open.

"Sarah, you never told me about how many stairs were in your house." The Doctor burst into the attic. Rani's mouth dropped open whilst Clyde nearly choked on his tea. They instantly connected all the dots. Sarah Jane and the Doctor had slept together (If she was going to be honest, Rani wasn't that surprised)! He was in his usual pinstripe brown suit and white Converse trainers. He took off his reading glasses, turning to the four on the couch, "There is over- oh! I didn't know we were having a tea party!" The Doctor beamed with his wide, slightly manic grin, "I love tea parties! Tea parties were especially good at Queen Victoria's. The best were at Buckingham Palace of course-."

"Doctor." Sarah Jane said simply, itching her head as she turned her head slightly away from the teens. This was her way of telling him to shut up. She could feel the eyes of Rani and Clyde burning into the back of her head.

"You didn't tell us the Doctor was here!" Rani exclaimed as she turned to Luke and Sarah Jane.

"Yeah, where's the TARDIS?" Clyde asked.

"In the garden." The Doctor rocked on his feet, his hands in pockets, "I thought I'd just pop in to see you all." He grinned again, a glance at Sarah Jane before turning back to the teens, "You know how I like to surprise you now and again."

"You can say that again." Clyde laughed.

"So, what have you been up to since I was last here?" The Doctor wedged himself between Sarah Jane and Luke. The Doctor was practically on Sarah Jane's lap. Luke passed the Doctor his tea, "Oh thank you, Luke."

"Oh you know, exams, hanging out, Blathereen." Rani nodded, "The usual."

"Yeah, just the normal life of a teenager. Going to town, studying, ghosts that are actually aliens." Clyde added, "Oh did you hear that the Mona Lisa's an alien too? Or at least her paint is."

"Oh yeah, Luke told me about that." The Doctor nodded as he sat back, "I always thought she was an oddball, that Mona Lisa. You should have met her before she was painted."

"Luke, why don't you three take this all downstairs?" Sarah Jane suddenly said as she managed to get up from the Doctor's trap, "We'll have a lot more space and you could also show the Doctor your DVD collection." Sarah Jane felt like she was saying anything at this rate to get them to go downstairs, "We'll be right down."

"Okay, mum." Luke nodded before grabbing the tray with the mugs, Clyde and Rani following behind him.

Sarah Jane held the door for the teens and could feel Clyde and Rani's eyes burning into her skin once more. She knew they had linked up the dots and she felt like she was a teen herself again. When they were out of the attic, K-9 trundling after them, Sarah Jane shut the door. She crossed her arms as she watched the Doctor look around the attic.

"Ooohh, you have a puzzle box!" The Doctor picked up the puzzle box. He was like a kid in a candy store, "Was this from that Verron Soothsayer that gave you the warp star?"

"Don't touch that." Sarah Jane grabbed the puzzle box from the Doctor's hands and put it down on the table before walking down towards Mr. Smith's console.

"Are you alright, Sarah Jane?" Mr. Smith asked calmly.

"I'm fine." Sarah Jane nodded, "Actually, Mr. Smith, could you shut yourself away please? I need to talk to the Doctor."

"Of course, Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith replied and with that, he slowly folded into the wall.

Sarah Jane looked out the stained glass window, aware of the footsteps behind her. She felt his hand softly rest on her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment. The Doctor's hands were warm for a change.

"Sarah," He said quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Why did you give me hickies?" Sarah Jane suddenly turned, swatting at his arms, "For crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry!" The Doctor tried to defend himself, "I must have got lost in the moment. Ah! Owww!"

"You've made me look like a hormonal teenager!" Sarah Jane replied.

"Oh well, you'll fit in with them three downstairs." The Doctor tried to add some humour.

"Oh, Doctor, don't be so childish." Sarah Jane shook her head as she turned away from him. She huffed, her arms crossed.

Sarah Jane was a little surprised when she felt him wrap his long arms around her waist. She kept her arms crossed, not breaking her stance until he started placing soft, gentle kisses on her neck and jawline. She did her best to not melt into his embrace but she was struggling.

"Didn't I once tell you," The Doctor whispered, "That there's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes?"

Sarah Jane couldn't hold back her laugh. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked up to him with that wild grin he wore and smiled.

"You do know Rani and Clyde noticed them, right?" Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't know we were going to have company." The Doctor shrugged.

Sarah Jane chuckled, pressing her head against his chest before looking up to him. She cupped his face, bringing her lips to his. The two kissed for a couple of seconds, holding one another close. As they broke off the kiss, they looked at one another once more.

"Come on." Sarah Jane took his hand in hers, "They'll be wondering where we are."

"Or more, what we're getting up to." The Doctor giggled as he let Sarah Jane guide him to the door.

"Doctor." Sarah Jane warned him. She laughed again, shaking her head, "You may look young but you still can be a dirty old man sometimes."

"Well, good thing you love me then." The Doctor said with a cheeky grin.

The two headed downstairs, still holding hands when they walked into the living room where the teens and K-9 sat. They sat together, snuggled up on the couch as they joined in on the conversation. Rani and Clyde watched as Luke, Sarah Jane and the Doctor interacted, all gushing over K-9 or telling stories about chasing aliens and talking about things that Clyde and Rani just did not understand. They were like a proper little family. As normal as their own respective families.

The three soon left the living room, going to bring stuff from the kitchen. Clyde and Rani watched whatever midday show was on the television, happy to sit in silence.

"You know, you were right earlier." Clyde said quietly as he turned to Rani.

"What do you mean?" Rani asked.

"What you said when we came in," Clyde replied, "Anything really can happen on Bannerman Road."


End file.
